


When You Care For Me

by lookninjas



Series: The One Where They're All Strippers [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes good care of Blaine (and Blaine returns the favor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Care For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the stripper!verse. Each part of this story is something of a timestamp to a section of another fic: the beginning takes place right where _Like Puzzle Pieces from the Clay_ left off, the second is their first experiment with fingering (which Kurt mentions in _somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond_ ), the third takes place directly after their encounter with Sebastian in _One More Time With Feeling_ , the fourth explains why Blaine is rehearsing with Tina and not Kurt during _The Coin-Operated Boy_ , and the fifth occurs a few hours (and a few orgasms) after the end of _Hurry Up Please, It's Time_. Because I have this thing about communication and I wanted to see them doing it (or not doing it, as the case may be.)
> 
> Title from "A Question Of Lust" by Depeche Mode.

They watch each other, still a little shy, as they take the few steps from Kurt's bathroom back into the main room of his apartment (and there's so much Blaine wants to explore, the little hardwood screen in the corner that's hiding who-knows-what, the sewing table and what looks like some sort of corset or bustier pinned together on a dress form, mismatched shelving units stacked one on top of the other and filled with books and cds and... but later, later). There's an awkward moment when they both glance down at their piles of clothing on the floor, the shirts and the jeans and the ruined briefs. Then Kurt tenses his jaw and, almost defiantly, scoops up all of their clothing in his arms (he misses a sock and Blaine, a little sheepishly, crouches down to pick it up and hand it to him). Kurt turns, gorgeous and still very much naked, and pads over to the screen -- Blaine loses himself for a few seconds in just watching Kurt's ass move as he walks, firm muscle under soft skin -- depositing the clothes behind it. Then he turns back to Blaine.

Blaine bites his lip. Then he takes a deep breath, and turns away (and God, he's naked too, and Kurt's watching _him_ now), stepping back towards the bed, hoping against hope that this isn't too far too soon, that Kurt won't freak out, that they can still be comfortable with each other, like this, that --

Kurt turns off one lamp as Blaine slides under the covers, then another as Blaine rolls onto his side to watch, then finally the Christmas lights. Then, in the quiet darkness, he, too, makes his way to the bed.

As soon as Kurt's under the covers (naked, and under the covers, and with _Blaine_ ), Blaine rolls over and, greatly daring, wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and settles his head on Kurt's chest, snuggling in comfortably. Kurt lets out a soft sigh and buries his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, effectively holding him in place.

Not that Blaine's complaining, or anything.

"I was going to ask," Kurt murmurs, fingernails scratching lightly at the base of Blaine's skull, and Blaine _hmms_ , cuddles closer, one of his legs brushing against Kurt's (and he's forgotten again what this felt like, another man's hairy legs against his own -- smoothly shaven and more than a little sensitive -- forgotten how good this was). "But I'm guessing you're okay with this? With being in bed, together, like this?"

"'S perfect," Blaine mumbles, and lets his leg wrap fully over Kurt's, soft cock pressed to Kurt's hip.

Kurt's other arm slides through the little space between Blaine's side and the mattress, wrapping perfectly around Blaine's back, and the worst thing is that Blaine can't actually remember the last time he ever cuddled with anyone like this. He cuddles with Cooper sometimes, because Cooper's his brother, but it's not the same, because Cooper's his brother. (Also, they're usually fully clothed, because: brothers.) "Good," Kurt breathes. "Yeah, okay, good. That's good."

"Are you? Good?" Blaine asks, because Kurt's voice is a little high and he can't tell if it's because Kurt's happy or because he's scared.

"Oh, I'm great," Kurt says, quickly, and Blaine turns his face into Kurt's chest to hide his smile. "I'm great. Never better, actually."

"Same page, then," Blaine repeats, relaxing that little bit more into Kurt's warmth. It's not hard -- Kurt's slim, but his chest is broad and muscular, and his arms feel strong wrapped around Blaine, and his skin is soft, with just a dusting of fine, downy hair, and his fingers cup the back of Blaine's head just right, and this might honestly be the best cuddle ever.

"Same page," Kurt whispers, and sighs again, and Blaine feels his muscles loosen, the two of them sinking into the mattress, together. It's a really nice bed, actually; Blaine's been thinking so since before Kurt grasped his hands and pushed him back into the mattress, rocking against him and making him forget all about pillow-tops and high thread-count bed linens. But honestly, Blaine thinks he'd be happy on a futon, as long as he had Kurt to curl into.

Of course, Kurt's back might not feel the same way, at least not come the morning, so a good mattress is definitely a plus.

"I do need to ask, though," Kurt says; his hand slides out of Blaine's hair and comes to rest, tentatively, on his bare shoulder. "Not that what we just did wasn't fantastic, because it was, and it's not like I would ever want to pressure you into more, if that's not what you're into, because I know that some guys aren't and if you're not, that's fine, and honestly that's why I'm asking, because I --"

"You want to know if I do anal," Blaine says, and wonders if he should sit up for this conversation, or at least move back far enough so that he and Kurt can share a pillow and look into each other's eyes and talk directly to each other instead of Kurt talking to his hair and him talking to Kurt's right nipple, but the thing is, this really is a great cuddling position, and he's not sure he'll be able to get it back again.

Kurt makes a little, disgruntled noise. "There _has_ to be a better word for it than that," he mutters.

Blaine just smiles and presses a kiss to Kurt's sternum. "To be honest, I haven't found anything yet," he says. "At least, not anything that doesn't sound even worse. And yes, actually. Not every time, and not even with every guy, because like you said, not all guys are into that, even if they'd be the ones... On top, so to speak. But with the right guy, when we're both comfortable, I do like... Full penetration, if that's any better."

"Marginally," Kurt says, but his hand on Blaine's shoulder becomes heavier, and the arm around Blaine's waist settles more firmly. "And when you do, you prefer to be the one being... penetrated?"

There's no real judgement there, at least not that Blaine can tell -- he sounds more curious than anything else, but Blaine still takes a deep breath, because it's not like he hasn't heard it all before, and sometimes it still echoes in his head, what people think about guys like him. "I do," he admits, and Kurt shifts his arm back a little bit so he can rub at the small of Blaine's back. "I mean, not always; I _can_ switch, and it's good, but it's just..." He fumbles around in his brain for the right words to describe the way it can feel sometimes, when someone really knows what they're doing or is at least willing to try, and when he's in the right place to just let go and _feel_ and... But it's lot of words, in the end, and maybe too much pressure for Kurt all at once, and he's not totally sure if he wants to start a conversation that could potentially lead to ex-boyfriend talk while he and Kurt are naked in Kurt's bed. "When there's someone inside me," he says. "It's just... It can get pretty intense. For me. But in a good way."

Kurt's hand stills on Blaine's back, pressing lightly just above his ass, and Blaine feels almost a little nervous, because he's not sure he's ready for _intense_ right now. But then Kurt's hand starts moving again. "Can I be honest with you?" he asks, softly.

Blaine doesn't point out that he feels like he's been plenty honest with Kurt; he kind of gets the feeling that Kurt listens to a lot more secrets than he tells, anyway. "Of course you can," he says, and squeezes Kurt's hip lightly.

"I don't get a lot of opportunities to... um. To be on top, as you put it." There's something in Kurt's voice there, a little trace of something almost like bitterness, and Blaine feels his eyebrows drawing together in the beginnings of a frown. Because Kurt is gorgeous, pale and lean and strong and beautiful, and granted, Blaine's only seen him soft so far, but he has a really, really good feeling about Kurt's dick. And he gets that a lot of guys are stupid, and make stupid judgements, and put people in stupid boxes, but it just seems criminal to do that to Kurt, of all people."So I don't know if I would necessarily even be _capable_ of --"

"Hey," Blaine says, and tries to push himself up to look Kurt in the eyes, because this is important, but Kurt gently pulls him back down again. So Blaine shifts, rolling more fully on top of Kurt and craning his neck to look up at him. "Kurt, I'm serious, it's not about --"

"But," Kurt says, and pulls his hand off Blaine's shoulder so he can press one finger to the tip of his nose, making Blaine go cross-eyed as he tries to follow the gesture. "When you're comfortable, and when I'm comfortable too, but I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable, Blaine -- When we get there, if we get there, I would be honored to give you that kind of... That _intense_ experience. If that's what you wanted."

Blaine can't answer right away, so he crawls up Kurt's body a little higher and presses a gentle kiss to his lips; Kurt's hands settle on his face, holding him in place for a long, sweet moment, and when they do break apart, Blaine can't help but wonder what it's going to be like to have Kurt inside him when just _kissing_ him feels like so much. "When we get there," he promises, and Kurt beams up at him.

 

*

 

Blaine is, on some level, aware that the something that was inside of him is now outside of him, aware that he misses it and wants it back because it felt so _good_ and maybe he's greedy but he just wants to keep feeling it, that incredible too-muchness that he somehow can't get enough of, can never get enough of it, and now it's fading, and he can't get it back without Kurt's fingers or Kurt's dick or something, anything, as long as it's Kurt's -- But that part of his brain is pretty hazy (all parts of his brain are pretty hazy, to be honest), and it's hard to focus on anything but the remaining bursts of pleasure traveling up his spine and exploding behind his eyes, making him tremble and grip the sheets and gasp for breath until it finally ebbs away and he's just limp, his whole body slack and almost-sated in Kurt's marvelously soft bed, with Kurt's gentle hands pressing at his chest and Kurt's beautiful voice calling, "Blaine... Blaine, _honey_..."

"Mmm," Blaine hums, and smiles, and cracks his eyes open. Kurt's staring down at him, eyes wide and worried, and Blaine musters what little strength he has to reach one clumsy hand up and pet at Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt says again, like he's not even aware that Blaine's trying to calm him down, and why is Kurt so upset, anyway? Blaine's not. Blaine feels _amazing_. "Blaine, baby, you're _crying_ ; I don't -- What did I do, you have to tell me, what did I --"

"No," Blaine says, and drops his hand back down to his own face, finding his cheeks damp, and he is crying, a little, but it's hard to worry about it when he feels so good. Anyway, it's not like this is new or anything. It's just... it's just something that happens, when it's good. And it was really, really good, too. "'S good, Kurt," he promises, because actually maybe Kurt doesn't realize that, since he was kind of not on the right end to experience the good part. " _So_ good. Promise. Just, y'know. Intense."

"Intense," Kurt repeats, his voice pitching a little higher, and Blaine reaches up for him again, this time managing to cup the back of his head and play with his hair a little. Kurt likes having his hair played with, most days, but today it's not working. " _Intense_. Blaine, you -- I thought you were -- and then you came, but then you were _crying_ , and I thought --"

Blaine shushes Kurt and pulls him down until he's cradled against Blaine's chest, because he really wants to hold Kurt right now but he's pretty sure he can't sit up; his spine's worn out and feels like jello, like the rest of him. "No, no, 's good crying," he says. "'S good. You're good. Felt so _good_ , when you..." And then he runs out of words, but he manages to arch his back a little bit, something like he thinks a cat might do, if it was a happy cat. Then he sinks back down into the bed, Kurt's body moving with his, and holds him as tight as his weak arms can manage, and smiles even though he's pretty sure Kurt can't see it. " _So_ good," he says again.

"Yes, you've said that," Kurt says, and Blaine just keeps smiling, because yes, he did say that, and maybe he'll say it again, and then again after that if he wants to, because it's worth saying, because it was really, really, _really_ good. "Okay," Kurt adds, and breathes a little, and then says, "Okay," again. "Okay, so you're not hurt, and it was good, and honestly why am I trying to have this conversation with you right now when I think you might've just literally come your brains out?"

Blaine hums, and rubs his face in Kurt's hair, and sighs happily.

"Just..." Kurt sighs, too, but Blaine thinks maybe it's not the same kind of sigh. "I do need you to tell me, Blaine, and this is important so you have to _focus_ ," and Blaine nods and mumbles his assent and tries to remember what focusing feels like, but he's pretty sure he's just pulling his eyebrows together. But at least he's trying. "Do you need anything? I mean, apart from being cleaned up, which I _will_ do for you, but do you need water, or food, or aspirin, or..."

"Stay," Blaine says, and tightens his arms around Kurt's body the smallest bit more, even though Kurt's not actually trying to get away from him yet. "Just... stay."

Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, and then just like that he's melting into Blaine's chest, and Blaine forgets about _focusing_ and just smiles and lets himself be happy. "Stay," Kurt murmurs, and presses his cheek down into Blaine's skin. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

 

*

 

_We don't have to talk if you don't want to_ , Kurt said, and apparently he meant it, because they barely talk at all on the cab ride to Kurt's apartment. Just Kurt's gentle, "Do you want to go to my place, or..." and Blaine's soft reply of "Yours, please, Kurt," and Kurt doesn't even ask him why, doesn't make Blaine tell him about how Cooper just seems to know when Sebastian's been around, how it makes him mad and upset and it's not like Blaine doesn't understand that Cooper's being protective, because he does. It's just... It's a lot, and Blaine's not really sure he's ready for any of it. And he feels guilty about that, a little, because it's just that Cooper worries, and that should be a good thing, but still.

And he's not dumb enough to think that Kurt's not worrying too, because he definitely is. But Kurt told him he wouldn't have to talk, and Kurt obviously meant it, because he sits next to Blaine in the cab and pulls Blaine's head down to his shoulder and holds both Blaine's hands in his, but he doesn't ask a single question.

And when they get back to Kurt's apartment, Kurt turns on the christmas lights so they can see a little bit, and he takes Blaine's coat and lays it on the sewing table with his own, and they both kick their shoes off, but that's all they do. Everything else stays on. And they sit on the bed like that, together but still fully clad, and for a while it's enough for Blaine just to have his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's hands holding his, but then it's not enough anymore, and he has to push his way onto Kurt's lap, curling up so his head is tucked into Kurt's chest. And Kurt just wraps his arms around him, and holds on, and doesn't say anything, and doesn't make him talk about it.

(the tiled wall of the bathroom cold against the small of Blaine's back, against his naked ass, and he couldn't stop thinking about what might be crawling on that wall, on his skin)

(Sebastian's hands on his bare knees)

(the hand dryer was right next to him and Blaine kept looking at it, where someone'd written _press button, receive bacon_ underneath the little how-to diagrams)

(Sebastian's mouth made wet, obscene sounds, and they echoed in the closed space)

(someone's feet were visible underneath the door to the one of stalls, stylishly ripped and dirtied denim pooled over the tops of a pair of cheap canvas sneakers)

( _don't worry_ , Sebastian said, when his jaw got too sore and he had to take a break, _I know what'll get you interested_ , and his hand started to creep up Blaine's thigh, drifted lightly over Blaine's balls and then back and _between_ , and that was when Blaine panicked and blurted out, _I can't_ )

(he heard the stall door open, later, heard footsteps on the tiled floors and the sound of the sinks running, and squeezed his eyes tight shut and took Sebastian all the way into his throat just so he could say that he choked and that was why his eyes were watering)

(not that Sebastian ever asked him about it)

"He doesn't get to judge you," Kurt said, voice a little scratchy; he pulled Blaine in tighter, rubbing at his back, and Blaine realizes that he's crying again and there's nothing to blame it on this time but himself. "You're better than him, Blaine, you're so much better, and he's an idiot if he doesn't know that, if he can't see that you're so much -- You are _so much_ , Blaine, and I won't let you forget that. I won't."

Blaine just clutches Kurt's shirt in his hands and clings to him, because he's not ready to talk about it.

And Kurt, true to his word, doesn't make him.

( _we should try this again sometime_ , Sebastian said, as Blaine rinsed his mouth out and tried not to look at Sebastian's face in the mirror. _but next time, I'm not gonna stop until you come too. no fun unless it's fun for both of us, right?_ )

(there was a grayish film around the drain, probably from hard water or something like that.)

( _sure_ , Blaine said, and scooped more water into his mouth)

"I wish I'd met you first," Blaine says, his voice rough and choked with tears.

"Me too," Kurt whispers, and kisses his hair. "Me too."

 

*

 

"Blaine," Kurt says, head tipped to the side, the strangest little loving smile on his face, and Blaine immediately stops his desperate monologue about how it's not that he thinks Tina is better than Kurt or anything, and it's not that he doesn't _want_ to perform with Kurt, because he does, it's just that this particular performance is maybe... that it could be... "Blaine, come here and sit down."

And Blaine crosses over to where Kurt is sitting primly on the edge of the bed, bare feet under his slim charcoal trousers, vest unbuttoned, the sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up, and he sits down next to Kurt with his hands on his lap.

Kurt immediately reaches out and takes Blaine's hands in both of his. "Blaine," he says, softly. "I don't actually want to strip you onstage in front of a bunch of people."

"Oh," is all Blaine can say.

"You're right," Kurt continues. "It's... personal. And while I'm all in favor of bringing real feeling and real emotion to my work... That's not how I want to do it. And I feel like people would see it, and make assumptions, and I don't..." Kurt laughs a little, faintly, ducks his head. "I don't want that to be what people see when they see us. Even if there are... aspects of it that might ring true... We're more than that, you and I."

"We are," Blaine says, his voice a little hushed, because he thinks maybe that's it. That's what's been bothering him. That he doesn't want his performances with Kurt to be just about the sex of it, but that... That _more_.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it sounds like a fun piece, and I think you and Tina will be amazing together," Kurt continues, still holding Blaine's hands. "But when you and I step on stage together, and we will, some day, it needs to be..."

"More," Blaine finishes, and scoots a little closer to Kurt.

"Because you mean more to me," Kurt says, and Blaine can't say anything to that at all, so he just leans in and kisses Kurt, full and soft on the lips.

 

*

 

When Blaine comes back from the bathroom, teeth freshly brushed and a wet washcloth in his hands, Kurt is still on his stomach, splayed bonelessly over the towel they'd placed on the bed, and Blaine feels something familiar tugging at his chest. Kurt's so beautiful, so gorgeous and _all his_ , and someday soon, it's not gonna just be their own personal vows, someday soon, it'll be _legal_ , their names on the marriage certificate, filed forever with the county clerk, joint tax returns and bank accounts and --

Kurt turns his head to the side and peeks at him, makes a little, petulant noise, and Blaine hurries to clamber up onto the bed next to him, kissing Kurt's cheek, then his shoulder, then the center of his spine, then lower, and Kurt groans and swats at him. "Don't even think it," he mumbles. "'M not the energizer bunny. That's _you_."

"Sorry," Blaine says, but presses a kiss to one firm, round cheek anyway before very gently spreading Kurt open again, revealing his spit-slick hole. "Tell me if I'm too rough, okay?"

Kurt just hums, his hips shifting away and then back at the first pass of the washcloth. He lets out a sigh, grabbing onto one of the pillows and pulling it down under his head, and then giggles unexpectedly.

Blaine stills for a moment. "Tickles?" he asks, a little confused. Kurt's never been ticklish there before, so...

"Just seems funny," Kurt mumbles. "I mean, if I were a cat, I'd already be more than clean enough, so."

"Well, you're not a cat," Blaine murmurs, stroking gently around Kurt's hole once more before pulling away, letting Kurt's cheeks come back together. "But I can move on if you feel clean enough there."

"Hmm." Kurt stretches out, little pink toes wiggling at the ends of his long, pale feet, then lifts his hips up, letting Blaine pull the dirty towel out from under him before he rolls over onto his back.

There's not much on his skin to clean up; the towel caught most of it, but Blaine still folds the washcloth in and very gently dabs at his stomach, just to make sure. He's careful with Kurt's dick, knows how sensitive he gets when he's come, but it's still not quite enough to prevent Kurt from letting out a very soft hiss as the washcloth strokes over his skin. "Sorry," Blaine says again, and glances up.

Kurt's just smiling at him, eyes half-shut, lazy and content. "You take good care of me," he murmurs. "Always take such good care of me."

"You take good care of me," Blaine reminds him, brushing the cloth down between Kurt's thighs -- a little firmer, here, because Kurt can be ticklish sometimes and this is nearly always where it happens. "I'm just returning the favor."

"I _like_ taking care of you," Kurt says, and wiggles his toes again. "Dad says I've always been like that. Natural caretaker."

Blaine wrinkles his nose, giving Kurt's thigh one last pat of the cloth before bundling it up with the towel and standing to carry them both to the hamper. "I thought we had a rule," he calls, over his shoulder. "No parents in bed."

"You brought him up first," is Kurt's retort. "Earlier, you said you'd talked to him."

"Yeah, when you asked me who else knew that I was proposing." Blaine drops his bundle in the laundry basket (they're really going to have to get to the laundromat sometime today; they're running out of towels and washcloths). "So that's really your fault. And anyway, there's a difference between being in bed and being _in bed_."

"We were naked," Kurt reminds him, reaching out as soon as Blaine's in grabbing distance, and Blaine very happily lets himself be hauled in until he's curled against Kurt's side, one leg over his, one arm wrapped around his waist, his head on Kurt's chest.

"We're always naked," Blaine points out, cuddling in happily, soft dick pressed up against Kurt's hip. "Except for that one time when it was really, really cold and we couldn't get the heat to work and we ran out of blankets and you got upset because you forgot where your pajamas were, so I went out and bought us some at like, two in the morning, so you wouldn't have to sleep in sweatpants. Because I love you that much."

"Hmm." Kurt's fingers slide into Blaine's hair, effectively pinning him down. Not that Blaine would ever complain about that. "You know," Kurt says, thoughtfully. "You're the first person I ever slept naked with."

Blaine blinks at that, tries to raise his head to meet Kurt's eyes, but Kurt just tugs him back down again. "Really?" he asks. "But you were... I mean, that night, you were so worried about me, and whether I'd -- You never said that _you_ hadn't --"

Kurt just shrugs, using his hand in Blaine's hair to hold him in place. "I knew I wanted to try it," he says, casually, like it's nothing, and sure, it is _now_ , but that wasn't now, that was then, their first time together and Kurt's first time with anyone and Kurt's first time was with -- "I decided I should try it with you. But I needed it to be okay with you, first."

"Kurt," Blaine says, and something in his tone must get through, because he lets go of Blaine's hair, lets him surge up and press his lips to Kurt's, suddenly desperate and grateful and just... overcome.

Kurt's eyes are still closed for a moment when Blaine finally pulls back; his lips are parted, and he's breathing heavily. "So I guess," he says, eyes finally fluttering open, "it was okay with you."

"Always," Blaine whispers, and ducks his head in, and kisses Kurt again, more gently this time. "It's always okay, Kurt."

Kurt's hand cups Blaine's face, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. "But I always have to ask, you know," he says, seriously, and Blaine nods.

"I know," he says, and slides down a little until he's nosing at the soft skin where Kurt's neck meets his shoulder, that place he loves but can never quite remember the name of. "Kurt, I... I don't know if I've ever said, really, how much it means that you... That you always ask. Because it does... It _is_ so..."

"It's the right thing to do," Kurt says, rubbing soothingly up and down Blaine's back. "And I always want to do the right thing for you. You know that."

"I do," Blaine says, and kisses Kurt's collarbone. "I do, Kurt."

They stay like that for a little while, wrapped up in each other on top of the covers, cuddled close and content, and Blaine is _marrying_ Kurt. He will, if he's lucky, have Kurt with him for the rest of his _life_. The thought almost makes him want to cry, it's so incredible.

"That said," Kurt mumbles, "please tell me that you're okay with taking a nap right now, because I know we have a million things to do, but I just can't move."

Blaine laughs softly into Kurt's collarbones, then regretfully pushes himself away. "Think you can at least get under the covers?" he teases, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose. "Or is that too much work for you?"

Kurt grumbles, but he scoots himself up to the pillows and then slides down between the sheets, holding the covers up a little bit for Blaine to slide in after. They settle themselves as they nearly always do, as they did that first night, with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, Kurt's hand in Blaine's hair, arms around each other's waists, legs entwined.

"I can't believe we're getting married," Kurt whispers, after a little while. "I can't -- I just love you so much."

"I know," Blaine says, because it's true. He knows exactly how much Kurt loves him. He thinks that, in a way, he's known ever since that first night. "I love you too."

"I know," is Kurt's reply, and Blaine can only hope he's telling the truth. (But he'll keep on working hard, anyway, just to make sure.)

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's sternum, and closes his eyes, and drifts off in Kurt's arms, in their bed, warm and content and loved.


End file.
